rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please check back often to see more details. Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win a Formula 1® car of their choice, after was updated. Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 starts December 7th 2019The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM December 7th 2019 (local time), the event can be completed 5x24 hours later, 11PM December 12th 2019. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Formula 1® cars have been added to Daily Race, 2019 Champion Series and 2019 Invitational Series in the F1® group. A player must complete Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 to enter this Special Event. The NASCAR-like ability to draft is enabled for each stage of this Special Event. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 01 (Trip to Britain) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Trip to Britain) are rewarded with 30,000. Throughout the first stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 01. Stage 02 (Preparations) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Preparations) are rewarded with 30,000. Throughout the second stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 02. Stage 03 (Qualifying) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Qualifying) are rewarded with ??,000. Throughout the third stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 03. Stage 04 (Rolex British Grand Prix) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Rolex British Grand Prix) are rewarded with ??,000. Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 04. Stage 05 (Rolex British Grand Prix™) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Rolex British Grand Prix™) are rewarded with their chosen Formula 1® car. Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race their chosen Formula 1® car on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 Stage 05. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Editor's Corner Editors coordination corner Category: Formula 1® Category:Special Events